Stay
by Gewlface
Summary: When Sasuke catches a cold, and quote, "feels like he's dying", Naruto jumps at the opportunity to play nurse. SasuNaru one-shot, fluff.


**Stay: A SasuNaru One-shot**

**By: Gewlface**

Uzumaki Naruto sat at the bar in Ickiraku's Ramen Stand, happily slurping a steaming hot bowl of Miso Ramen. His stomach growled and he began devouring his meal at an even faster pace, even though he was already on his fifth serving.

Yes, Naruto was a Ramen-pig.

A sudden loud sneeze from the other side of the curtain that separated Ichiraku's from the busy streets of Konoha reached the blonde's ears. The curse that followed afterwards caught his attention further, as he easily recognized the voice of none other than his teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.

Jumping down from his stool, Naruto drew back the curtain. As he came face to face with the normally stoic Uchiha, he was shocked at the sight he was instead greeted with.

Sasuke's face was flushed, his lips parted as he panted slightly, onyx eyes clouded over. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto took a step back. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto back into Ichiraku's and pinned him onto the wall. He leaned in closer, startling Naruto as he did so, and stopped when his mouth was only inches from the blonde's face. "Naruto." His voice was slightly hoarse, and he quickly cleared his throat before starting again. "Naruto. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Tell anyone what?" Naruto queried curiously.

Glancing over his shoulder as if conspiring secretly, Sasuke leaned in further. Naruto knew his face must've been on fire by now, probably even darker than Sasuke's. "I feel... really hot." Naruto gulped. "And... my heart keeps beating fast." Naruto's own heart skipped a beat. "I'm feeling really light headed..." Naruto's mind had already stopped all thought process other than '_oh God, oh God, oh God._' "And my throat is really dry and it... it hurts. And I keep coughing."

Wait... _What?_

"I think..." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and his voice lowered considerably. "I think I'm _dying_, Naruto."

Naruto's brows knitted together, his brain slowly beginning to kick back into function. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the Uchiha's, who looked slightly shocked at the unexpected action, but too tired to really protest. "Ah!" Naruto shouted, startling Sasuke even further. "I got it! You've got a cold!"

Laughing at the fact the even the almighty Uchiha Sasuke was human, Naruto didn't notice the dark aura spilling off of said boy.

"A... cold?"

The blonde jinchuriki nodded.

"No." Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto. "I _don't_ catch colds."

Naruto grinned at the raven haired teen. "Guess you do now!"

Sasuke scowled, pulling the curtain back and leaving Ichiraku's and an amused Naruto behind. Naruto, not bothering to even sit back down, gulped down the rest of his ramen and set his yen down on the table.

If the Uchiha had a cold, then Naruto would just have to play nurse for a while.

**-Uchiha Mansion-**

Sasuke lay face first on his futon, his blanket draped over him along with all the spares he owned. His breathing was jaged and came out in pants, he felt like he'd been run over by something, and his nose felt like it was going to explode.

Basically, he didn't feel how an Uchiha should.

He could remember when he was younger, how when he'd catch a cold he'd also felt this way. He'd even thought he was dying then, too. Mikoto, his mother, was always the one who would tend to him when he was sick, sense his father, Fugaku was always too busy or didn't care. Itachi wasn't really around much, out on missions or training or just wandering around being a prick and planning his clan's assassination.

Prick.

Sasuke scowled. When did his line of thought travel in that direction?

"Ne, Sasuke, why are you scowling? Can't even stop being a teme when you're sick? Bastard."

Scared out of his skin, Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Naruto stood a few feet away from his futon, a bag in his hand, a mocking grin on his face. "D-Dobe. What are you doing here?" Sasuke frowned. "And why the hell are you in my room?!"

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ahh... Your door was unlocked and you didn't answer when I knocked sooo..."

"You know, dobe, breaking and entering is illegal." Sasuke sneered, but it wasn't so scary considering he sneezed right after. Naruto's cerulean eyes widened at the adorable noise and a blush quickly spread across his cheeks.

'How is Sasuke so kawaii?'

Naruto shook himself. "Well whatever teme. I just came here to take care of you." At Sasuke's bewildered expression, Naruto's face got even redder. "W-Well... I mean, since you're alone and all, and since you... um... don't seem to know _how_ to take care of a cold..."

"And you do?"

The blonde frowned at this. "Well, I've never really had a cold either, but I've read about it. Plus ero-sennin got sick while he was training me once..."

Shrugging his shoulders, the Uchiha let his eyelids droop. "Whatever. Just don't break anything."

A fox grin quickly spread on the jinchuriki's face, his eyes lighting up. "Right! So, first we should get you warm!" Naruto looked down at the massive heap of blankets on top of Sasuke. "Well, are you already warm then?"

"Dobe, if I was warm, I wouldn't be under here." Sasuke growled. His head was poking out of the pile, almost making his look like an adorable child. His hair was messy and his face flushed. It was quite the sight, especially when combined with a glare.

Struggling to keep a straight face, Naruto ignored the insult and nodded. "Well, how should I warm you up then? Do you have anymore blankets?" Sasuke shook his head. "Mmm... heating?" Shake. "Then what do you suppose I do, teme?!"

Sasuke frowned. How was he supposed to know? He'd never really caught a cold before, and the few times he did, he was little and his mother took care of him. He couldn't really remember how she did, all he could see in his mind was him curled up in bed, under a pile of blankets with Mikoto snuggling him to keep him warm...

To... keep him...

Warm.

Snuggle.

Another flush crept over Sasuke's face as his onyx eyes widened. No way in hell was he going to... snuggle... with the blonde moron. He doubted Naruto would even do it, let alone think it would work!

"Well the only thing I can think of is if I lay with you, but I don't think you'd really like that..." Naruto drawled, his face twisted into a concentrated expression. "So maybe I'll just... skip that part until I can think of something..."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed at the outcome, but he knew that relieved was probably the better way to go.

"So!" Naruto clapped his hands together. "Let's get you some soup then! Do you want regular chiken noodle or ramen? I'd choose ramen, but that's just me."

"Who the hell eats ramen to get rid of a cold, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his voice empty of any normal venom.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Chicken Noodle it is, then!"

As the blonde trudged to the kitchen, Sasuke began to get a feeling of impending doom. "Wait, Naruto!"

Blue eyes peeked into Sasuke's doorway. "Hmm?"

Sasuke suddenly felt like he shouldn't be letting Naruto into the kitchen, especially while Sasuke's sick. He'd probably blow the whole house up. "I'm not hungry right now. Just skip this step too."

Naruto frowned. "Okay, but that means I've made no progress yet. We can't just skip everything." He walked over to the bag he'd brought with him and opened it. He pulled out an ice cap, empty of the ice. "I remember ero-sennin had one of these!"

"What is it?" Sasuke queried.

The blonde looked down at it. "Uh... I dunno..."

Sasuke huffed irritably. "Dobe. Why did you get it if you don't even know what it is?"

"Well... Ero-sennin used to have it near or on him... so... I figured that's all I needed to know!" Naruto grinned as if he were a genius.

The Uchiha sighed. "And what are you gonna do with it then?"

Naruto's grin faltered. "Um... Place it beside you...?" He asked rather than said slowly, moving it onto the futon next to Sasuke's head. Sasuke glared up at him and he quickly removed the item. "S-Sorry..." He put it back into the bag. "Well... What do I do now? I'm completely failing at helping you."

Sasuke smirked. "So you finally admit that you've failed at something? Hn, dobe. It's about time that you realized it."

The blonde scowled. "Well, teme, I'm not a girl! How am I supposed to know what to do?" Naruto sighed, his expression softening. "Is there anything I can do for you? I could make your soup now?"

Gulping, Sasuke shook his head. Naruto plus fire and knives equals disaster. "Just... Just stay."

"Stay?" Naruto quirked a brow.

Sasuke nodded. "Stay."

Moving over on the large futon, Sasuke allowed for there to be enough room for both of them. He lifted the covers and Naruto wordlessly crawled under them, molding his slightly smaller body to the raven haired teen's. He was slightly astonished at Sasuke's actions, and Sasuke himslef was a little too, but he wasn't going to protest.

Right now, he just needed to take care of Sasuke. Right now, he needed to keep him warm. Right now, Naruto just needed to stay.

**-Later-**

It was hot.

Sasuke knew it was the summer, but damn was it hot.

It felt like he had about a hundred blankets on him. Why was there a hundred blankets on him? And he was holding onto something. It felt like a heater. The thing was completely radiating heat waves.

Yes, that's what it felt like. A heat wave.

Suddenly, the heater moved against him. It made a sound. It sounded peaceful and content. So his heater was living?

A living... heater...

A person!

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he pried himself away from whoever the hell was sleeping in his futon with him. The slightly cooler air hit him as he relieved himself of the mountain of blankets, and he welcomed it. His heater was still asleep, unshaken by the sudden movements of one taken-by-surprise Uchiha.

Said Uchiha inhaled deeply before ripping the rest of the blankets off only to find it was none other than Naruto under them. "Dobe! The hell are you doing here?!"

Cerulean eyes fluttered open sleepily, Naruto propping himself up on an elbow. "Mmm... Ohayo gozaimasu, teme." He muttered, unhappy about being woken up. As if hit by a sudden imaginary force, Naruto remembered why he was there and quickly sat up. He leaned over to Sasuke, touching their foreheads together.

Sasuke's eyes closed on instinct.

"Hey! Your fever's gone!" Naruto cheered, startling the Uchiha. "I guess I did something right after all!" He pulled away and grinned.

Sasuke blinked as the memoried of the day before came back to him. His face automatically turned bright red and he scowled. "Hn."

Naruto poked at Sasuke's chest. "C'mon, no thank you?"

After more poking and nudging, Sasuke finally caved. "Fine... Thank you..." He watched as Naruto visibly brightened, captivated. Naruto was on Sasuke's futon, they'd slept together, and Naruto was just... grinning.

Not really thinking about it, Sasuke leaned in and captured the grin with his own lips. Naruto's eyes widened before shutting, the blonde pressing back into the kiss softly and shyly. Before they knew it, the moment was over, and Sasuke was pulling away.

Both were blushing.

Sasuke recovered quicker than Naruto and smirked. "Don't blame me if you get sick, dobe."

"Wha-what?!" Naruto pouted, arms crossed. "Hmph. As if I'd get sick."

The smirk slowly faded into a small smile, which Naruto, fading from the slight shock at the rare action, returned happily.

If Naruto were to catch Sasuke's cold, all the Uchiha would have to do is stay. Both of them knew this and both of them were thinking it.

Because as long as the two were together, everything would stay perfect.

**-Owari-**


End file.
